


Do Not Want

by Higuchimon



Series: Broken Bonds [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Advent 2017, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Word Count Set Boot Camp, breed-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Takeru should be happy.  He has Patamon’s egg.  But the egg hasn’t hatched and Piemon’s still there.  So what’s to be happy about?
Relationships: Piemon | Piedmon/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Series: Broken Bonds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/729870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Do Not Want

**Series:** Broken Bonds|| **Title:** Do Not Want  
 **Characters:** Takeru, Piemon|| **Ship:** Piemon x Takeru  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 500  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Soulmate Aus: A57, 500 words; Easter Advent 2017, Explore Your World, #6, unconventional pairing (Piemon x Takeru)  
 **Notes:** This takes place in the same world as **For You, Anything** and **Depths of Dreams**. A soulmate universe and set about seven or eight years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. Now, if you want a happy or sad ending to the series involving Piemon and Takeru, let me know. Lastly, even though it hasn’t come up yet, this is a breeds-verse and a soulmate AU at the same time.  
 **Summary:** Takeru should be happy. He has Patamon’s egg. But the egg hasn’t hatched and Piemon’s still there. So what’s to be happy about?

* * *

Takeru wanted to take a single breath that wasn’t tainted by Piemon’s lips. He wanted to shower in the hottest water that he could find and come out of it without feeling Piemon’s hands on his face and in places he’d rather not think about. 

Only he couldn’t do that. He wasn’t allowed to do that – Piemon seldom let him out of his sight and even if he did, it was never long enough to soak and wash away the feeling of those hands. Even if it had been, Piemon would just start it up all over again. 

His eyes drifted to where Patamon’s egg rested in the carrying sack. It hadn’t hatched yet. That worried him; the last time that he’d been reformatted Poromon hatched out within a few minutes. But it had been _weeks_ now and the egg just – sat there. Not even wiggling. 

Only the warmth of it reassured him there was still life in the egg, that whatever Piemon did on that horrible day hadn’t destroyed his partner forever. 

Piemon’s fingers traced along the back of his neck and a soft, wicked whisper sounded in his ear. 

“Are you still upset? You have the egg.” His other hand slipped across to rest on it. “I’m sure he’ll hatch out again eventually. One day.” 

Takeru wanted to scream. He wanted to demand answers. But from the moment Piemon’s swords pierced through Patamon – not even giving him a _chance_ to evolve and defend himself – he’d not been able to form a single word. 

Not that Piemon himself seemed to care that much. 

Takeru just kept his eyes on the egg. At least he did until Piemon turned his head away from it, forcing their eyes to meet. 

“Even when he hatches, you know that you are mine,” Piemon whispered. “You are mine forever.” He rested the inside of his wrist against Takeru’s, where the matching marks glowed together. Takeru shuddered and tried to turn away. Piemon’s grip did not allow it. “Assuming he ever does, of course.” 

_What did you do?_ Takeru wanted to scream the question, but didn’t need to. Piemon’s smile widened and Takeru suspected the monster knew exactly what was on Takeru’s mind. 

“You don’t need him anymore. He _protected_ you – but only until I came. Until I could claim what is mine.” He leaned forward to press cold scarlet lips against his. “No one will harm you now that I have you.” 

Takeru didn’t want to return the kiss. But with their soulmate marks pressed together, a wave of intense _arousal_ sparked through him, to the point he found himself molding closer to Piemon. The evil clown laughed, hand fitting behind Takeru’s head, deepening the kiss and pushing Takeru down on the far too comfortable bed. 

Takeru didn’t want to want any of this. But his head spun, his heart pounded, he knew exactly what Piemon wanted of him and could not stop it. 

He didn’t want to want it. But he did anyway. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Normally the bonds between soulmates is a good thing. Not in this case. Those that determine soulmates have a twisted sense of humor sometimes. Oh, wait, that would be me. I stand by what I said, though. 

Also, I am getting ideas for how their first meeting went in this universe, which was different from canon. Anyone interested in seeing it?


End file.
